Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 24-How to Catch a Hedgehog: Crystallised
This is episode 24 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode the episode starts with another fight with Sonic trying to protect Amy and Crystal from Eggman's Skarmory-look-a-like robot. and Amy gets taken from Sonic. Crystal is still on the ground. Sonic: Hoah?! Amy: SONIIIC!!!! Crystal: Oh no, he's got Amy! Sonic: Bring her back! Eggman: If you want her, come save her! Amy: (she hits it, but it does nothing) HEEELP! Hey, that's a brand new dress, buddy! Sonic: Amy, you just hang on tight! Crystal: And I wonder how we're gonna save her when she's that high up. intro plays. Tails comes. Tails: Sonic! Here comes the ring! Sonic: Okay! The ring is shot out. Sonic: (grabs it) Got it! Sonic then beats the robot up, but gets a chip stuck in his ear. He then kicks Eggman and saves Amy. Crystal: Yay! He beat the robot! Sonic: Don't worry, Amy, I got ya! Amy: You're my hero! after they land... Amy: Isn't this just beautiful? I wish we could sit here for days and just listen to the wind. Oh! Wouldn't that be, romantic?! (notices Sonic) Have you been listening?! Sonic: Say what?(taps his ear, but the chip falls in further. Crystal: Obviously not. Amy: Oh! You men! Hm! Sonic: Uhh, what's wrong? after getting back home... Sonic's still picking at his ear. Crystal: I've seen Sonic pick his ear before, to block Amy out, but never for this long! Amy: Oh! You're impossible! You never hear a thing I say! Crystal: Maybe he has something in his ear. Or something might have started hurting. Chris: Hey, Amy, what's all the shouting about? Amy: Your friend Sonic's acting weirder than ever! Crystal: He's been picking his ear like something's in it all day since he beat that robot. Amy's gone really mad because she thinks Sonic isn't listening to her, which he can't, probably. Tails: Okay... But tell Amy the simple way. So, how's he acting weird? Amy: He's off in his own little world! He hasn't listened to a single thing I've said all day! Tails: But that's Sonic! But, with what Crystal said, we can't be sure that's what's goin' on. Crystal: It's just my suggestion. Chris: Maybe he's got something on his mind. Amy: I should've known you wouldn't understand! Crystal: Maybe my suggestion is right. Tanaka presses something which the chip gets and Sonic constantly runs. Chris: He does seem stressed. Amy: You think he's stressed try and be me! Crystal: I don't think that's stress, Chris. (thoughts) With all that debris flying around when he beat that robot, it's impossible for my suggestion not to be true. Something of a machine is in his ear, and we have to get it out. Chris: That'd be horrible. Amy: What did you say?! Chris: AH ha ha! The only way to find out what's wrong with Sonic is if we follow him in the X-Tornado! Tails: Hm! Crystal: Maybe my suggestion is right guys. I'm going with you's. Sonic's running sequence plays. Sonic: I don't get it, I can't stop my feet! he dodges cars. Sonic: Heh heh, sorry! with Sam... his sequence plays. Sonic: I can't stop! up in the plane... Chris: There's Uncle Sam. Tails: Looks like he's trying to catch up with Sonic. Crystal: An act he'll never achieve. Chris: I'm gonna radio him! Hey, Uncle Sam, this is Chris! Sam: When you're on this frequency it's S-Team Leader, got it? Besides, I can't chit chat right now, I'm on a mission! Crystal: A mission you made up. Chris: Sorry, but I need to talk to you about Sonic! Sam: If you're calling to ask me to take it easy on him, forget it! Chris: But he's acting realyl strange today. We're worried that there might be something really wrong with him! Sam: There must be if he thinks he can beat me! (laughs) Crystal: That's not what we meant, idiot. Chris: He acts weirder than Sonic! Sam: I got him now! Sonic speeds up. Sonic: What's goin' on?! Sam: All right! He then runs out of gas. Sam: Oh! Out of gas! he then stops. Sam: That little hedgehog may have outrun me this time, but there's always next time! I'll get him! Sonic then slows down a bit, then another running sequence plays. Sonic then ends up in a train. Sonic: I hope there's lead at the end of this thing! He runs out. Chris: There he is! Crystal: I wonder where he's goin'! Tails: He's heading for the desert! Amy: I wonder why he's going there! It turns to evening. Sonic continues running in the desert. Amy: Still running. Sonic speeds up. Amy: Now he's speeding up again. But why? Crystal: Maybe something's causing him to run endlessly. Who knows? Sonic still tries to pick at his ear. Amy: Oh! (flashback plays of Sonic getting chip stuck in his ear) Maybe something happened to Sonic when he was battling that robot! That could be why he's acting this way! Crystal: Yeah. Maybe my suggestion is right. Chris: What could it be? Amy: I don't know. Chris: Let's go talk to my grandpa. He might be able to figure out what's wrong. Amy: I hope so. Because if something's wrong with Sonic, it's because he saved me. Crystal: It's getting late. We can't follow him all night. Amy: Please be okay, Sonic! They fly off. in Eggman's ship... Decoe: Doctor, here is something I think you might enjoy! He shows Sonic running constantly to Eggman. Eggman: (laughs) Well well, looks like Sonic's working up quite a sweat! Bocoe: Perhaps you might want to do the same, Doctor. You have been getting a bit round around the waist lately! Eggman: What?! Cut the wisecracks or I'll waste you, you imcunant trashcan! The video about Sonic still continues. Eggman: Sonic must be up to something, but what could it be?! at home... Chris: He doesn't stop, Grandpa! He just keeps on running! Crystal: He's also been picking at his ear before and during this incident. He's been doing this ever since he saved Amy from a robot, which blew up, but had lots of debris flying around, it's impossible to not get something stuck in his ear. Amy: We just HAVE to figure out what's wrong with him! Chuck: The only way to do that is to examine him, but first we have to catch him, and that's not going to be easy! Hmm... Hm! I think I may know a way! a couple of them snooze, Amy and Crystal stare out, Tails and Chuck work on another machine. Amy: Oh! What's wrong, Sonic? Where are you? Crystal: I'm sure he'll be fine, Amy! Whatever it is, we'll figure it out. My suggestion actually might be true. But we just have to figure out what it is. with sonic... Sonic: Almost there! Almost there! Where am I goin'anyway?! Eggman's crew has fallen asleep. the next day... Chuck: With the help of Tails, I have devised a plan I believe will work. It's actually quite simple! Step 1, We locate Sonic from the X-Tornado! Step 2, We launch a specially designed bubble ball which will hold him securely and keep him off the ground. And once Sonic is off his feet, we can discover what's causing Sonic to run amok! Everyone: Yeah! after a short while... the x-tornado arrives. Sonic: I've got company! Amy: Target spotted, Chuck! Chuck: Roger, stay alert! Don't let him out of your sight! Amy: I'll stay on him! then the plane turns, while Sonic turns too. Chuck: Get ready! (after a short while) Chuck: Fire! Amy puuls it, and it gets Sonic. Crystal: Will this work...? Amy: It really worked! Crystal: Or did it...?! Sonic: Look guys, I'm flying!(he's laughing but the thing grows bigger) Hey! Get me down, I'm floating away! Chuck: Perhaps I used too much helium. Crystal: Oh nuts. Sonic's screaming. Sonic: Help me! Somebody get this thing off of me! Knuckles comes on. Knuckles: What now? Sonic: Hey, Knuckles! Help me! Help me! And Knuckles throws a rock with dents the thing and Sonic falls. Sonic falls, but then hops on top of the water and runs, Knux gets ready to fight, but gets overun by Sonic, and ends up holding a fish. Knuckles: Huh? What the-?! Crystal:(back with the group) Back to the drawing board. Tanaka: Now what do we do? Chris: Do you think he'll come back?! Cream: I'm worried! Amy: It's all my fault! Chuck: Just too much helium! Knux arrives. Everyone: Huh? Knuckles: Well, Sonic just tried to run me over! Amy: Great, did you stop him?! Knuckles: He missed me! Amy:(pulls out hammer)Well, I'm not gonna miss ya! Knuckles: What's the big deal?! All I did was step aside! Cream: It isn't his fault, Amy! Cheese: Chao! Crystal: That's right. Neither is it yours or Chucks. Ella: Cream is right! I bet you'll come up with a new way to catch Sonic after a nice hot lunch! And everyone has a break. Amy: I bet poor Sonic must be starving by now. Crystal: I'm sure he's fine, Amy! Tails then gets run over by a ball. Cream: That game looks like fun, Tails! Cheese: Chao chao! Tails is still rolling away. Chuck: That's it! Knuckles will wait at the top of the hill, with a specially engineered wheel trap as Sonic approaches we'll give the signal and Knuckles will roll the wheel down the hill, trapping Sonic inside! He'll be like a hamster in a cage! Everyone: Yeah! Sonic is still running. Sonic: Huh? Notices a red arrow on a rock pointing to the left. Then one pointing to the right. Chuck: Alright, Tanaka, he's almost in position! Tanaka: Alright! Chuck: Roll it! Then Knuckles rolls the wheel. It rolls, and catches Sonic. Chris: (laughs) Hey Grandpa, it works! Chuck: Of course it does! Crystal: Yeah! Now can we figure out what's wrong? food comes. Amy: I thought you might be hungry after all this running. Sonic:(eats it) Pretty tasty! Amy: He looks like he's falling asleep! Chuck: That's good! If he falls asleep, he'll have to stop running! Amy: Maybe I can help Sonic! Want me to read you a bedtime story?! Crystal: Now noise is gonna make it worse. Sonic: No... thank you, Amy... with Eggman and co... Eggman: That looks like fun! Excercising I mean! I'm going to start! Robots: You should! Eggman: Tomorrow!(laughs) Robots: Oh Dr. Eggman! Tomorrow never comes! Chris: Looks like Sonic's nap isn't slowing him down at all! He's going even faster! Chuck: I've never seen anything like it! His energy is positively boundless! Ella: Sonic has more power than my food processor! Crystal: Oh great... This plans gonna go bust any second! Chuck: Sonic! That wheel wasn't built to withstand this intensity! Tails: Knuckles! Look out! The wheel breaks. Knuckles gets run over. The wheel drills so deep... Chuck: Run! Everyone starts running. Chuck: Well, that was a wash-out! Crystal: I told you this plan would go bust! That evening... Amy: So far your plans haven't worked, have they? Chuck: Not quite! Crystal: At this rate, it seems that hedgehog will be running forever. Chuck: But I'm confident that if we keep trying we'l eventually come up with a plan that will work! Knuckles is getting healed. Chuck: I've got it! In fact, it's the best plan I've had all day! We just need a little help from a friend! Mm hm! Crystal: I hope this one doesn't go down the drain as well. that night... Sonic is getting tired. Eggman: Sonic is running himself ragged! He must be as worn out as an old sneaker! This would be the perfect time to launch a sneak attack against him! Ready? Robots: Aye aye! Eggman: I'll destroy him right after my nap! he falls asleep, power turns off. Decoe: Please, Doctor! Bocoe: Now is not the time for snoozing! The next morning... Chuck: Right on time! Sam arrives. Sam: I would've been here sooner, but I stopped for doughnuts! Crystal:(thoughts) Nuts. Chuck: I appreciate you coming to help us out, Sam! Sam: You can always count on the Speed King, put the rubber to the road when a friend needs help! Crystal:(thoughts) I sense something's gonna fail here. Chuck: Well, let me bring you up to date on our plan! Now we all know Sonic has quite a competitive streak, just like you do, Sam! Sam: It's Speed King, Chuck. Chuck: Sorry, Speed King, the plan is to have Speed King challenge Sonic to a test of speed! But unbeknownst to Sonic will be a trap set at the end of the finish line! Speed King will get on Sonic's right side in lane 2. Sonic will be forced to race in lane 1 and that will lead him straight into our trap! Then Sonic will be out of the running! Now lets get ready for the race! Shall we? Everyone: Yeah! later... Amy: Stand by. He's almost there. Crystal: I hope this doesn't go bust. Sam: Roger, I'm ready! Amy: Go! They start. after a short bit of the race... Sam: What's the matter, slowpoke? Can't you do better than that?! Then the race goes 1-laned. Amy: What are you doing, this isn't a real race, you're supposed to be a decoy! Sam: Guess again, sweetheart! He beat me once, it's not gonna happen twice! Crystal: Oh no! I knew this would be busted. Amy: Oh! Crystal:(thoughts) Thanks to this idiot, we'll never get him. in the race... Sonic: Oh yeah?! Chuck: They're getting close to the finish line! Amy: Remember, Speed King, what ever you do, keep Sonic in the right lane! Sam: Right lane, I thought I was in the right lane! Amy: That's right, just stay in lane 2! Remember, you're number 2! Number 2! Sam: Not me, sister! I'm number 1! Crystal: Oh nuts. This plan's gonna go boom. then he messes it up. Amy: That didn't work out too well. Crystal: Oh great, he had to mess it up. Thanks alot, Speed King! Tails: Hey Chuck, I'm picking up something weird from my scopes! Do you see it down there, too? Crystal: Who, what-now?! Chuck: Yes, I've noticed it myself, Tails! Tails: I recorded the wave patterns, maybe you can analyze it and figure otu what it is! Chuck: From what I can gather, it's some strange electromagnetic forcefield! It appears to be emanating from that ranch up ahead! Over at the ranch(strangely its the first area in the episode) That Skarmory thing is back. The X-Tornado appears. Amy: Ready up there, Tails? Tails: I'm ready when you are! Crystal: Oh boy! We might make it! Amy: Okay Tails, keep it as steady as you can! She waits on the plane wing. She tries to swing at the robot, but it misses. But then Amy gets caught again. But the robots leg breaks off and it starts falling. Sonic: Amy!(he runs up and hits the robot) The microchip in his ear falls out. And the robot gets destroyed. Crystal: Alright! Sonic continues running into a pile of hay. Amy then jumps off. Amy: Soniiiiic! Crystal: If you don't mind, Tails, I'll join them. (jumps off the plane) I'm coming! they land. Amy: Sonic, I was so worried! Crystal: We all were. Sonic starts picking his ear again. Amy: Now what's the matter?! Sonic: Somethin's in my ear again! Crystal: Aha, I knew it! I knew he had something stuck before! Amy: Oh! She blows, but it's just hay. Sonic: Yeah, that feels much better, thanks! Crystal: Well I'm certainly glad that nightmare is over. Then Sonic lies down, with Amy and Crystal next to him. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised